


Abuse

by basixbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basixbarnes/pseuds/basixbarnes
Summary: Kehlani was off to college, and Germany is where she wanted to go. She liked the cold weather and the foreign language. It amazed her, the clubs here were even darker and more exotic, especially the guys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will try post regularly, I've never written something like this before, so I'm risking it. So, please don't judge me or anything like grammar error or a misspelled word. I will be posting some very sexual content. Gifs, pictures, etc. All translations at the End Notes, so if you don't feel like using google translation then just go to the End Notes, I'm honestly sorry if the translation isn't on point

"Kehlani, the taxi, it's here!" I heard my mother scream. I grabbed my last suitcase and closed my bedroom door behind me. I rushed down the stairs and to the front door. My mom, my brother and my dad all stood at the door. I smiled at the three and hugged them. I'm going to miss this feeling. "You annoying brat, I'll miss you." I messed up my brother's hair and smiled. He groaned in annoyance. "Oh get over it." I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you guys as soon as I have my bachelor degree in neurologist." I smiled at them and opened the front door and pulled my suitcases out behind me. I walked down the stairs and told the taxi to pop the trunk so I could put my suitcases in."To the airport please." I said politely and shut my door and pulled my phone out.

**\--**

I bypassed time while playing a game on my phone, I knew how long the taxi would take to get to the airport so this was just a little distraction. I looked up to check to see where I was and the place I was looking for. The airport. I paid the taxi and got out and grabbed my bags out of the back and walked into the airport. I felt the plane ticket and my phone in my pocket. I carried boy my suitcases behind me and walked into the line that had Germany/Berlin. I smiled to myself, I was next in line. I pulled my small wallet out and my identification. I watched as the man left, pulling my ticket out of my pocket and I sat it on the counter as so with my I.D. I watched as the young guy checked my ticket and looked at my I.D., He let me through and I went through security and got checked, and I waited till my plane was called, A few minutes later, the number for my airplane was called and I dropped off my luggage for it to be taken and put on the plane. I walked down the hall and onto my plane and sat in the seat I was marked for, I buckled up and texted my family really quick telling them that I made it to the airport and I was on the plane now. I sat my phone down and watched as very few people boarded the plane. I heard the flight attendant speak telling us that the plane was about ready to go to buckle up and enjoy the ride. I pulled my foreign language book out of my small bag and started going over all the words. Soon the plane was in the air and halfway to Berlin, I knew one of my friends from Berlin was waiting on me. I texted him telling him that I only had two hours till the plane will be landing and to be there 30 minutes before the plane lands. I turned my phone off and covered up with my small blanket I packed. I was luck, no one had sat on my row and my bags were placed above me. I fell asleep for the rest of the ride until one of the flight attendants woke me and told me that there was 5 minutes till landing and that I needed to turn off all my electronics. I did as I was told and I folded my blanket and put it away, I double checked to see if everything that was mine turned off.

Soon the plane landed and I was walking down the hall with my bags behind me, I smiled when I seen Kingston, "Hallo Kingston!" I smiled and walked over to him, putting my bags down and I hugged him, "Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Kehlani." I could understand somewhat he was saying, but not completely. "Uh ist es ah erm wie du etwas Englisch sprechen können?" I asked confused a bit with my words, "Sure, that's okay. I've been practicing." He said and grabbed my bags. "Lass uns gehen." I nod my head and followed him, "So, how do you like the apartment I got us both?" I asked him as he walked me to the car, I opened the passenger door and he opened the trunk putting my bags in the back. I got out of the car and the cold air surrounded me, I shivered a bit and the wind blew my hair into my face. I was look at the apartment building that Kingston had gotten for us. I grabbed my bags from him and walked into the entrance, Kingston was following behind me. He finally caught up and gave me the second key to the front door. We walked up two flights of stairs and we made it to the apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in. I was amazed, I told Kingston the style I wanted and he nailed it. "Thank you, so much." I smiled and walked throughout the apartment. I went into my room and it was painted a light shade of blue and the rest of my stuff was either gray, white, or black. I sat my luggage down and face planted into the bed. I heard Kingston come down the hall, his bare feet padding the wooden floor. "Would you like to go to a club tonight and celebrate from coming across the country?" I smiled and sat up pushing my brown locks out of my face. "Yeah, sure. I will need to get ready though so hang on please." I said and started unpacking. "If you need me I'll be in the living room." Kingston said as he closed my bedroom door behind him. I heard him walk down the hall and I could tell he went from the wooden floor to the carpet.

**Kingston**

"Ich hab sie," I said into the phone, "Sie ist jetzt fertig, werden wir bald da sein." I said into the phone when I heard Kehlani say she was done. I hung up and stood. I faked a smile as she walked into the living room slipping her shoes on. "Ready?" I asked and slipped my shoes on, "Yep!" She said happily. I grabbed the car keys and walked out with her.

**_So this is short I know, but the next one will be long, I promise._ **

**_So, I advise that people under 15 shouldn't read this if you're innocent, really innocent. I myself am nervous writing this. I'm taking a risk. I'm already working on a chapter so I will try and update soon. And please excuse is there is any misspelled words, my grammar might be somewhat off._ **

**-1,220 words**

**So I had an image of what Kehlani would look like. I might post a picture in the next chapter of Kingston**

****

**Author's Note:**

> All translation:
> 
> "Hallo Kingston!"  
> "Hello, Kingston!"
> 
> "Es ist schön, dich zu sehen Kehlani."  
> "It's nice to see you, Kehlani."
> 
> "Uh, ist es ah erm wie du etwas Englisch sprechen können?"  
> "Uh, it's ah, erm how can you speak English?"
> 
> "Lass uns gehen."  
> "Let's go."
> 
> "Ich hab sie,"  
> "I have her,"
> 
> "Sie ist jetzt fertig, werden wir bald da sein."  
> "She's ready now; we will be there soon."


End file.
